The Bet
by Yami Evans
Summary: Natsu y Romeo regresan de una misión, ¿Qué se traen en manos? Lean para saber :D  /  Romeo x Wendy y un  poco de Natsu x Lucy. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy amante de ambas parejas :3


**_Konnichiwa!_**

**_Bueno... No se por qué, pero cuando me di cuenta de que Romeo tenía casi la misa edad que Wendy (Porque Wendy tiene doce, hasta dónde me quedé y él ya tiene trece OwO), los hice pareja inmediatamente xD_**

_**Capítulo único.**_

Wendy's P.O.V.

Había pasado más de mes y medio desde que regresamos al gremio. Todo había sido sensacional, pero había algo que me inquietaba en demasía.

Romeo, es decir, aún lo recuerdo cuando era pequeño y su único anhelo era unirse al gremio y ser un gran mago como su padre o como Natsu. Desde que regresamos, nos acercamos más y era algo sensacional; un chico lindo, de tu edad y para nada feo... Creo que todos piensan lo mismo que yo: ¡Hay que aprovechar!

—Nee, Lucy-san. —Me acerqué a la esbelta rubia que estaba sentada en la barra bebiendo pacíficamente una malteada de vainilla.

— ¿Si? —Me miró con paciencia.

—B-Bueno... He querido hablar de esto con alguien pero... -Mordí mi labio inferior.

—Dime lo que quieras, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.

—Es Romeo-kun... Creo... Creo que me gusta

—Oh... —Su rostro claramente decía: 'procesando' en mayúsculas. — ¡Oh! —'Procesado'. —¡Qué bien Wendy-chan! No tienes malos gustos.

— ¿Gracias?...— Sonrió.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. -Me guiñó el ojo.

Eso era algo por lo que me encantaba platicar con Lucy-san; sabía que dijera lo que le dijera, ella me entendería y guardaría el secreto. Era como mi súper amiga, de sus propias experiencias me sacaba de muchos apuros.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver dos chicos recién llegados de una misión.

— ¡Estamos en casa! —Gritaron al unísono.

— ¡Natsu! —La rubia corrió a ellos. —Te tardaste más de la cuenta. —Chilló.

—Perdona... —Hizo una pausa y luego arqueó una ceja divertido. — ¿Te he preocupado?

— ¿E-Eh? ¡N-No! Sólo...

— ¡Si te preocupaste!

— ¡No lo hice! Me preocupé porque la renta de mi departamento ya se viene y-y no tengo dinero.

A pocos metros miraba divertida la escena, desde que los conocí, me he percatado de que Natsu-san siempre está con Lucy-san, es muy rara la vez en la que no los ves juntos o no tomen una misión juntos.

De cierta forma, envidiaba su unión. Y aunque no lo quería aceptar, quería alguien a mi lado. Sí, lo sé, estaba Charle, mi amiga incondicional. Pero yo quería alguien a mi lado... Es difícil de explicar.

—Wendy, ¿Qué tal? —Salté al escuchar su voz.

—R-Romeo-kun... —Me sonrió.

—Vamos a la barra, te invito una malteada. —Asentí y lo seguí.

Sentí como dos miradas se clavaban en nuestras espaldas, no necesité voltear para saber que se trataba de Natsu-san y Lucy-san.

— ¿Lo ves? Deberías aprender de Romeo-kun. —Escuché a la rubia reclamar.

—Ja, después de esto, el tendrá que aprender de mí. —Volteé ante el raro tono de voz del dragón asesino.

Y ¡Por los elefantes rosas! ¡Se estaban besando! Me volteé intentando fingir no haber visto nada, entonces sentí su mano; abrí los ojos cuando sentí el cálido contacto en mi mano y visualice su rostro sonrojado pero con mirada decidida.

—Per-Perdóname.

Se acercó despacio a mi rostro, no reaccioné en ese momento, me congelé. Él cerró los ojos y yo lo imité.

Fue la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en toda mi corta vida; un roce inocente, cálido y lleno de cariño.

El ruido no se hizo esperar, nos separamos y oculté mi súper sonrojado rostro en su pecho. Él me abrasó.

— ¡Ten eso Natsu-Nii! Yo también me he declarado. —Estoy segura de que sonrió arrogantemente, como solo lo hacía cuando le retaban y él ganaba.

— ¡Que rápido crecen! — Macao-san lloriqueaba.

— ¿Verdad que si? —Secundó el maestro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices? -Susurró Romeo.

— ¿Decir qué? —Pregunté

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Volvió a susurrar con un adorable rojo en su rostro.

—Si quiero serlo. —Sonreí.

Ahora tengo diecinueve años, a punto de cumplir mis veinte y sigo feliz con Romeo.

Siempre agradecería a Natsu-san, ya que en esa misión, ambos decidieron declararse... Algo así como un reto y ambos lo lograron.

Sé que aún soy muy joven, pero si todo sigue como hasta ahora, quiero casarme con él. El amor de mi vida.

**_Sé que es corto... Y ridículo =-= Perdonen. Pero espero que a alguien le haya agradado :D_**

**_¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! :3_**


End file.
